She Watches, She Waits
(New Note Added. 11:49 P.M. 10/7) She's still here. There's been this girl sitting on the park bench for about an hour or two now. I'm just occasionally looking out my window to see if she leaves. I'm hoping she'll find a ride home, but apparently she's not going anywhere. I mean, a bus already passed her and she could have called someone to pick her up. Maybe she lives somewhere nearby and is waiting until curfew to go back. Yeah, there's no other explanation really. Crap, my parents are yelling for me again. Be right back. (New Note Added. 1:23 A.M. 10/8) Shit, forgot to update. Well, the girls gone. I wonder who she was. I didn't see her get up or go anywhere, I just looked again and she was gone. Weird. Oh well, she's not my problem right? Just hope she got home alright. (New Note Added. 10:53 P.M. 10/8) Oh my god, she's back. What the heck? She doesn't even do anything, just sits there. I don't think she even changed. Maybe she's homeless? I hope I get to see her actually leave, it kinda creeped me out how she just disappeared on me. I'll watch her again tonight. (New Note Added. 2:08 A.M. 10/9) She got up but she didn't leave. She just turned around and stared at my house for a good ten minutes. I swear she saw me staring, but who can blame me? When someones creeping on your house like that, you wanna know what's happening. I think she's asleep on the bench now. I would tell my parents but, there still yelling at each other. I think they're splitting up, I just hope I don't have to move far. (New Note Added. 9:39 A.M. 10/9) She's still sleeping on the bench! I'm going to go see if she's okay. And maybe ask why she's been camping out. (New Note Added. 9:58 A.M. 10/9) Oh my God! I'm on the phone with the police! I have to tell my parents immediately! How did no one driving by see this?! This girl is DEAD! She's freaking DEAD!! HOW?! WHO?! SHIT! (New Note Added. 3:27 P.M. 10/9) I'm at the station. They questioned me. Why would they have to even? I found the body! I was crying when I called them too! They're telling my parents how to deal with me now that I've seen this kind of thing... Oh my god though. How? I'm going to ask them to keep me updated on this... I hope they'll tell me some more information on this. I'm so scared. Was it a murder? What am I asking?! The girl had no eyes! She had a knife in her chest, how would it be anything else? Who did this? Why would someone even? How did I not hear it either? My window was open! Oh my god. I just have to let it go and get the image out of my mind. They said I need to forget it all, but how? My parents are out. I'm going to ask the cop now. (New Note Added. 12:09 A.M. 10/10) I'm going crazy. She's here again. She's standing in front of that stupid park bench with no eyes. But she's staring at my house. She's seriously standing right there looking at my house. At me. Oh my god, I'm calling the cops again. I can't even right now, I'm huddled in the corner. I have to hide, I still feel her eyes on me. Her... no eyes. I can't. I'm behind the chair in my corner. I'm scared shitless. I think I just seriously peed myself. The cops are coming. I hear the sirens. They're here, but I can't move to the front door. My parents will have to get it. Please. Please. Nobody is waking up? How not?! It's so loud!! I told the operator they just need to find me in my room. Where are my parents!? (New Note Added. 12:12 A.M. 10/10) You didn't need to find her. I took care of her for you guys. Bye Chief! Have fun with this puzzle to solve. Oh and don't look for my body. I may have no eyes, but I can still see you guys searching for me out there. Category:Diary/Journal